Orochi's Fin (CC)
, Fiore }} Orochi's Fin '(蛇鬼の鰭, オロチノフィン, Orochi no Fin'') is a Legal Guild operating in the kingdom of Fiore as long as until X792, and is in a rival relationship with Lamia Scale. In X792, a stray member had decided to use his magic to tame wild beasts and attack the hall of the Lamia Scale guild, which caused the guild massive amounts of debt from damages. The guild as a whole was blamed, and it took them an entire year to earn back their reputation, by winning by a landslide in the Grand Magic Games of X793. Location and Design The guild is located on Fiore's southern coast, not far at all from their rival, Lamia Scale's hall. Their location is known to be one of the best places in Ishgar to vacation because of it's various amusement and water parks, and warm weather. The hall itself is situated on the seashore, in a monolithic fashion. The guild is decorated with various pillars and trees, which grow throughout the courtyard; and for some reason, one is growing out of a fourth story window, that just so happens the be the guild master's room. The entirety of the building is has small windows dotting the walls, and two large ones on the fourth floor, and they overlook the entire courtyard. The top of the buildings is a stone dome, with so much moss and wild flora growing all over it, that the guild has actually turned the area into a rooftop garden, which grows the vegetables that are the guild's main source of food. History The guild's name was formed nearly a century before that of Fairy Tail's, in X589. The guild was formed by the current masters great-great-great grandfather, when he discovered and fought the ancient "Wyvern King", Orochi. The duo were fabled to have fought for 2 days straight, before the founder cut off one of Orochi's fins, which supplied it with its life essence. Killing Orochi and taking his fin, the founder returned to his hometown of Freesia, where he founded the Orochi's Fin guild, which was originally dedicated to hunting the mythical beasts of the world, before turning into a legal guild sometime after its establishment. Today, the taxidermy fin of Orochi hangs above the guilds main hall, as a tribute to the founder. Events 'S-Class Promotion Trial '(クラス 昇格試験 s-kurasu shoukakushiken): This is an event held by the guild to determined the next S-Class mages of the guild. In its days as a monster hunting guild, the S-Class trials consisted of a segmented challenge, with each segment having a monster that hardened in difficulty as you went on. The people that defeated the final beast would go on to a test of wits, and whoever won that, would be promoted to S-Class. Nowadays, the guild has upgraded to an all-out, free-for-all battle. The arena would be covered in a special Jutsu Shiki rune, which causes all magical and physical attacks to be harmless, but instead lowers the point value of whoever was struck; in addition, the stronger the spell would mean the more points taken off for someone struck by it. The remaining 4 winners would go on to a test of wits reminiscent of the guilds old trials, except it is more advanced. 'Soranosaitan Festival '(ソラーノ サイスズ''soraano nosai suzu''): This annual event is often referred to as "The Big Parade" by not only the guild members of Orchi's Fin, but also the entire town of Freesia. This festival was created in by the town of Freesia in the same year Orochi's Fin was founded, so naturally the guild master decided to participate in the festivities. Not long after, the festival became implemented in the guilds tradition, and is now completely operated by them. The festival lasts for 3 days, and many activities and events have been added over the year. These events include a trivia gameshow, a beauty pageant, and even a race around the entire perimeter of the town. Strength Orochi's Fin is known to be the strongest guild in southern Fiore, but of course not as strong as the infamous Fairy Tail guild. The guild contains many powerful mages with many powerful magics, and the guild master leads with an iron fist. The guild is shown to be strong enough to emerge victorious in the X793 Grand Magic Games, which had over 300 guilds participating in the preliminary round. Members {|width="100%" style="border:1px #aaa outset; overflow:hidden; text-align:center;" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" |- | style="margin:auto; ; background:#B5FF26"|'''Name | style="margin:auto; ; background:#B5FF26;"|'Rank' | style="margin:auto; ; background:#B5FF26;"|'Team' | style="margin:auto; ; background:#B5FF26;"|'Magic' | style="margin:auto; ; background:#B5FF26;"|'Status' |- |Aboo Amaasabab||Guild Master||None|| ||style="background:Lime;"|'Active' |- |Sahara||Mage||'Team Orochi'||Sand God Slayer Magic||style="background:Lime;"|'Active' |- |Wendy Marvell||Mage||'Team Orochi'|| ||style="background:Lime;"|'Active' |- |Minerva||S-Class Mage||'Team Orochi'|| ||style="background:Lime;"|'Active'